United Left 582AER Election Manifesto Published
'The ULC's Manifesto for this election has been published. Alberto Garzón made a speech in Drosst, Cartria where they were selling the first lot of manifesto copies. Over 3,000 copies were sold. ' “Can I say, first of all, thank you so much to everyone for coming here today. Thank you, Mr Irvin, for letting us rent out this hall this evening. And thank you to everyone in Drosst and indeed all across Cartria for the campaigning over the past few days, what a fantastic welcome we’ve had and what fantastic support we’ve received. So many people tell me so much about the hopes they have in our manifesto, in our plans, in all of us. We intend to deliver on those hopes and on these plans. I would like to thank all of those who have told us their life stories and problems that have helped us shape this manifesto. I am determined to deal with, address and confront the issues of the mental health crisis facing this empire so people don’t face it and suffer alone. I also want to say a big thank you to those that have contributed to our manifesto, those in our teams, in the United Left Coalition head office in my team that put such amazing amounts of work into producing a very good manifesto in a very short space of time, well done to all of them and thank you to all the different society groups, civil society organisations and so many others that sent in really good ideas to us which have helped to frame our thinking and frame our ideas and, of course, the trade unions who have sent in their suggestions. I would also like to say thank you to the party’s MPs for the huge work they have put in on this and a very deep appreciation to all my colleagues who are here today. They’ve put in enormous amount of work into upholding their briefs into getting a message across into contributing to our manifesto and, if you look at our frontbench team, you see experience, you see diversity, you see age range, you see people whose life experience is rooted in real-life experience who will never forget that when they’re holding great offices of state to deliver for the people that put them there. Thank you very much to all my colleagues in our frontbench team. In the longer term, we look to a faster rate of growth driven by increased private and public investment to keep our accounts in shape. This is a program of hope. The Conservative campaign, by contrast, is built on one word: fear. What would 4 years of Conservative government mean for Falleentium? More children living in poverty, fewer young people able to buy their first home, more people queuing at food banks, fewer police on the streets, fewer firefighters, more people in work but not getting the pay or the hours to make ends meet, more young people in debt. Will the Conservatives change? Don’t bet on it. Their records say they won’t. Their leader will disagree, of course, so I say to him today, in the most polite and friendly way possible, come out of hiding and actually see the people who are struggling. I’m confident that once the people of this empire get the chance to study the issues, look at the promises, they will decide that Falleentium has indeed been held back. The rich have prevailed over the poor for far too long, so they will decide it’s now time for United Left. Our empire will only be better in the future if opportunity is in the hands of the poor. Our manifesto is a plan for everyone and for everyone to have a fair chance to get on in life because our empire will only succeed when everyone succeeds. This message is for everyone in this empire, for the young, middle aged and old, we want that inclusive society that cares for all. As I said at the beginning of my speech, we are determined that a child’s future is not decided by the place of birth, that a child’s future is not decided by the underfunding of their primary school. A child’s future is not decided by the poverty of their community. A government that invests for all, a government with a vision to ensure that the brilliance and imagination of every child can be fulfilled during their lifetime. Our proposal is a government that works for a better future. Our proposals are of hope for the many low-income people all over this country and I’m very proud to present our manifesto *shows copy of manifesto* for a better future. Thank you very much.” Category:The Imperial Constitution